See You Again
by DMSJ1995
Summary: When he left I thought I never was going to see him again. He left to find himself. I always thought he would go back to his old roots. But I was wrong. I never thought I would see him like this. See him again this long. (R: T-M. Don't own Winx Club.)
1. Chapter 1

When he left I thought I never was going to see him again. He left to find himself. I always thought he would go back to his old roots. But I was wrong. I never thought I would see him like this. See him again this long.

I spend the whole summer trying to find him or reach him somehow. I missed him. I wish I know where Riven was. It was a new year. A new school year. I was just waiting for the girls to get here. I was the one that arrived first today. I then heard the door open. Stella showed up. After the time goes by everyone was showing up. All that was left was Bloom.

"She is the last one. Guess who's turn to buy the pizza." Stella said.

I just laughed at that comment. Then the door opened, and Bloom came running in. She looked around to see if she was the last one. When she realized she was she sighed. We all defiantly laughed at that. I was happy to be back with my girls.

"Am I really the last one?" Bloom asked.

"Yes. I was the first one. Lizzy, Mirta, and Roxy all checked in here first before heading to their room." I told her.

"One day you won't be the last one. Maybe." Stella told her trying to reassure her.

After Bloom went and got unpacked. Lizzy, Mirta, and Roxy came to our room join us. We were all heading out to the beginning speech Ms. Faragonda always gives. But Stella stopped us. I already know what this is all about. She looked at us and said,

"We are role models we have to go in there in style."

She then snapped her fingers and our whole outfits changed. We looked each other over and ourselves. We look good. But when don't we. Stella always has an eye for fashion. Her outfits always work for us and our personality.

"They look amazing. Now we can go." Stella said.

I just shock my head at her. We headed to where everyone else was. When Ms. Faragonda was talking all, I could think about was the Winx Compound. That was the one place I haven't checked for Riven. I know it is a long shot, but I can't think of anywhere else.

"I have a treat for you girls. Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower will be traveling to different schools to learn from others. The other schools will be joining us." She told us.

Everyone started to talk. I looked over to the girls. We all had grins on our faces. But I am smiling because I have a second chance to try to find him now with help on the guys. But also, I get to travel with my friends.

"Girls silence please." Ms. Faragonda said. We did as she wishes. She smiled at us and connected to talk. "Thank you. Now I hope you girls didn't unpack much because we leave tomorrow."

Everyone's eyes went big. Of course, we unpacked. Now we must quickly repack again. Then Ms. Faragonda dismissed us. Everyone headed back to our rooms to repack. But I wasn't worried. I can repack in a heartbeat.

"Traveling! This is going to be fun." Roxy said.

"Yes. We get to learn from others and their ways." Tecna said.

We all headed back to our rooms. We started to repack. I stayed quiet. I was to lose in my head. I am surprised my father okayed me to go. We didn't leave things that great before I left to go find Riven. He didn't want me to go. But I did any ways against his word.

"Musa." I heard my name being called. I looked over to see Layla staring at me.

"Yeah." I said told her.

"You okay? You have been quiet for a while now. What's going on?" She asked me.

"Truthfully, I was lost in my mind. Just thinking everything over." I told her.

"Like what? You know if something is bothering you I am here to talk to." She told me.

"I know. It's just I am surprised that my father okayed me to join the school on it's travel. We really didn't leave on good terms last time I saw him." I told her.

"Really? What happened?" She asked me.

"Well, remember I told you I was going to look for Riven during summer because I haven't heard from him for a while now." I started with.

"Yes. Did something happen?" She asked me.

"He didn't want me to go. He didn't understand why I wanted to do it. Why I needed to do it. He told me that if I went he will never forgive me. That I will be leaving him." I told her.

"Maybe him okaying you for this trip is his way saying he was wrong. He is sorry. Have you tried to talk to him?" She asked me.

"Yes. But he never answered. I have always left a message on his phone every night. I know he listens to them because I could leave a new one every day. But he never called me back or answered. So, I don't know Layla. On top of it all I feel like I ruined my relationship with my father for nothing because I couldn't find Riven." I told her.

"No, you didn't do it for nothing. You had to follow your heart. Right now the ball is in your father's court. You just keep on doing what you are doing. Calling him letting him know how you are and that you are fine. One day he will come around. Just give it time. With Riven, you will find him. He can't stay in hiding forever. I don't get why he would want to when he has this beautiful girl looking for him. He is stupid." She told me.

"Thanks Layla. I needed to hear that. I will keep it all up. I just want answers for Riven. That is all I want. Don't I deserve them?" I said.

"You do. You will get them. I will help you get them." She told me.

I looked at her. I gave her a hug. I then said,

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said.

We let go of the hug. We headed out to the living area where the girls were all waiting. We were heading out to get pizza for dinner. The guys were going to meet up with us. But I think I am going to skip it and just head to the one place I have been thinking of since I got here.


	2. Chapter 2

We let go of the hug. We headed out to the living area where the girls were all waiting. We were heading out to get pizza for dinner. The guys were going t meet up with us. But I think I am going to skip it and just head to the one place I have been thinking of since I got here.

I headed to the Winx compound. It has been a while since I have been here. I did check on it when I was in town. But I didn't have much time to stay and enjoy it. I was either to busy looking for Riven or hanging out with one of my friends who lived here.

But I know Mirta, Lizzy, Manual, and Timmy kept an eye on the place for me. I opened the doors to the place I think the best. When I walked the place looked great. I wonder who has been keeping up on it. Riven use to do the repairs and everything. But now he is gone who has been doing it. Whoever they got to help did a great job.

I went to my office to look a few things over. My bands that still live in Magix has been coming here to practice and everything. I never wanted this place doors to be closed even if I was here or any one of my friends. That's why I have someone I trust to run this place when we are not here.

I heard a noise when I got to my office. I opened the door to see Liv in the office. She is the that helps watch this place when we can't.

"Musa, welcome back. I was wondering when you were going to show your face around here." She said coming over to give me a hug.

"Thanks. It's nice to be back for a little bit." I told her hugging her back. "The place looks great. Who did you get to help keep it up?"

"Truthfully, I have gotten few of Riven's old buddies to help. But no one can do as a great job as Riven. But one day I have a huge list that need done. I felt it on the juice bar for the guys, When I got back the next day everything was done. The guys didn't do anything." She told me.

I looked at her confused. Who could have done that after hours? The whole place is locked up. The only away is if you had a key. They are not many keys out there. Then I stopped, and thought Riven.

"Hold on Liv can I look at something?" I said heading over to my desk.

She followed right behind me. I started to look throw something. She then said,

"I already checked the tapes. Whoever it was hide from the cameras like they know where they were."

"That's not what I am looking for." I told her.

Riven knows he can't leave here without me knowing. This place is as much of his business as mine. I then found the notebook I keep random thoughts, ideas, and notes in. I looked throw it. I then came to a page I was looking for. Riven's hand writing.

 _Everything should be going now. The place still looks great. Musa if you have found this note. Please go home and stop looking for me. I am not ready to be found. I promise I will return to you one day as the man you deserve. But for now, stop looking and go home._

I read the note over and over. I didn't say anything to Liv. I just tore the note out of the book and put it in my pocket. I then looked at Liv and said,

"It was Riven that day. That is why you couldn't let who it was or how they got in."

"Then why hide? He knows he is always welcomed here." She told me.

"I don't know. I really don't know what is going on with him now a days." I told her truthfully.

"Well, let's just hope he comes around sooner then later." She told me.

"Let's hope. So, you don't mind keeping an eye on this place a little bit longer. A three schools are going traveling so, none of us will be around." I asked her.

"No not at all. You know I love it here as much as everyone else." She told me.

I thanked her and then headed out. I must show Layla the note I just found and about Riven being at the compound.


	3. Chapter 3

I thanked her and then headed out. I must show Layla the note I just found and about Riven being at the compound.

When I headed to where everyone was. I know they probably be there still. I entered to see them all at the around table. I could see a chair open. They saved me a seat.

I walked over to the table. None of them saw me come over. I smiled and then said,

"I could have kicked all your butts right now. Losing your touches guys."

"Musa." They said.

"We heard you come in. You couldn't get an upper hand on us." Brandon said.

"Sure Brandon. Whatever you say." I told him.

I then took the seat that as open. We talked for a while. Then it got late so we headed back to Alfea. I told the girls to let the guys give them a ride back. I will be fine taking the bus.

"Are you sure Musa? We can join you." Flora stated.

"No, Flora. Go with the guys. I will be fine." I told them.

"Let us get one of the other guys to take you. Please." Sky offered.

"Fine. Only to get you guys off my back." I told them.

Sky then went off somewhere. Probably to get one of the seniors they trusted. We all just waited there. He then returned with Jared. A good friend of Riven and the guys.

"Musa, you know Jared?" Sky asked me.

"Yes. I know Jared." I told him smiling.

There is a secret that not many people know. I found out about it over summer. I waited to tell Riven, but I can't. Jared knows it too.

"So, we are already then?" Nex asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Jared for this. These guys were getting really annoying." I told him jokingly.

"No problem. You know I got your back." He told me.

We all then climbed on the guy's hoverbikes and headed back to the Alfea. When the girls said good night to the guys I stand there waiting. I wanted to talk to the guys.

"You are coming Musa?" Bloom asked.

"Be right there." I told them.

"Okay. Take your time. We will see you inside." Layla told me.

She knows what I wanted to do. She could tell I wanted to talk to the guys. I know I should tell the girls everything. Trust me I will. But for right now I just keep it how it is.

"So, we know what you wanted. None of us heard for him. We would have told you." Sky told me.

"I know. But he was here. In Magix. He left me this at the compound." I told them showing them all the note.

"He knows you were looking for. Meaning someone has seen him and talked to him." Timmy said looking at the paper.

"Yeah. I don't know anything anymore. I feel like I don't know him. He promises to come back. To keep me in the loop. But he just pushes me away. Making me go crazy." I told them truthfully.

"We know Musa. He is not in the right mind probably right now. He will come around." Timmy told me.

"I know. Just when." I told them.

"Someday." Sky told me.

I gave the guys a small smile. They gave me hugs and then left. But Jared hanged around. I know he has something else to say because of what we know.

"We both know he stupid sometimes. He will regret it all but come bagging back on his knees." He told me.

"Thanks Jared. You are amazing guy. He will be so happy to get to know you." I told him.

I gave him a hug. He hugged me back. Then he got back on his bike and headed out. I headed into the school. Just thinking about everything.


	4. Chapter 4

I gave him a hug. He hugged me back. Then he got back on his bike and headed out. I headed into the school. Just thinking about everything.

When I got back inside I headed to bed. All the other girls were already in bed. Layla was waiting up for me. I went over to bed.

"So, what did the guys have to say?" She asked me.

"The same stuff I have already known. He hasn't connected them. But he was here. He was at the compound. He left me this." I told her. I then handed her the note.

She looked it over. Then looked at me. I had all these feels in me. I didn't know how to express it all. I was angry, sad, hurt, and annoyed. I didn't know if I should cry or scream.

"Musa, I don't know what to say." Layla said to me.

"Me either. I think I am just going to bed." I told her.

"Okay. Night. We will figure this out Musa. You know we will." She told me.

I know she was right. We will figure this all out. He can't hide forever. I will find him. One way or another.

When the next day came it was super busy. Everything last minute getting put together. Waiting for the guys. But I was in no rush. I just relaxed outside wit the rest of the Winx girls waiting for the guys to come.

"So, where do you think we will be going first?" Stella asked.

"Probably, somewhere no one has been. If my calculations are right, we will be heading to Tir Nan Og." Tecna told us.

"Looks like Roxy is playing host." Layla said.

"Fun. I will do my best. But I hope it is because of the school that opened there. I am really proud of it." She told us.

"I heard about that school. It's posts to be for fairies and specialists." Layla told us.

"Yeah. It's really great." She told us.

"A place for people to find themselves. Amazing Roxy." I told her.

"Thanks. That was the whole idea." She told us.

Just then the ships started to land. The guys and witches came out. We walked right over to the number one squad which was our boys.

"Better be room for us." Stella said.

"Always room you guys, princess. The Winx always joins the number one squad." Brandon told us.

I snickered at that and shock my head. We all then loaded up onto the ships. Us Winx of course joined the number one squad to their ships.

All of us went to our spots next to the guys. I took a seat in the back. Near Riven would have been. Tecna was right beside Timmy helping him.

"First stop Tir Nan Og." Timmy said to us.

"Tecna was right once again." Mirta commented.

"She is never wrong." Timmy said looking over his shoulder at everyone.

I then put my headphones in and ignored them all. I just wanted to go into my own world. Someone sat next to me. I looked over to see Jared sitting next to me. I smiled at him and I just relaxed against him.


	5. Chapter 5

I then put my headphones in and ignored them all. I just wanted to go into my own world. Someone sat next to me. I looked over to see Jared sitting next to me. I smiled at him and I just relaxed against him.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt someone giving me a nudge. I opened my eyes to see us landing. I put my headphone away. We got off the ships and was greeted by Nebula. Roxy went right over to her and gave her a hug.

"Welcome everyone. We are happy to have you all here." Nebula said.

"Thank you for having us." Mr. Faragonda said.

"This is our first time having other schools here. It is one of our greatest time that happened here. We are so happy to have you all here to see a start of something new." She told us.

"If anyone has options or tips for us. We will be greatful to have them." Roxy told us.

"By first looks of it all. It looks great Roxy." Sky told her.

"It's not as good as Red Fountain. But it can come second." Brandon said jokingly.

"We all know there is nowhere like Red Fountain. But I am hoping this place can get up there with it." Roxy told us all.

"Roxy just ignore these guys. They feel threated and feel like thy need to protect something." I yelled.

Everyone started to laugh. But the guys at Red Fountain were glaring at me. I just gave them a smile and a wink. I looked over to see Codatorta was giving me a smiling about that comment. He was nodding his head in agreement.

We then got a tour of the school. It was a really nice place. I stayed by Layla's side. I know she probably hurting a little bit being here. It was the place she lost someone she loved. I understand that is why I am here to hold her up.

"You okay?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah. I am fine. I promise." She told me.

"Okay. I am here if you need to lean on me." I told her.

"I know. Same goes to you." She told me.

We then went to the main hall. After that we got to have some down time. Us girls went outside and hanged out there. We figured the guys would be talking with the others and looking around more. Also, so we can talk more about something.

"You okay Layla?" Bloom asked her.

"I'm fine. I promise. I know he won't want me to be sad." She told us.

We sat out there until we had to go to the show. The guys were going to show off their skills. But mostly just to show off. We then found the perfect spot to Tecna. She did this math stuff to figure out anything. It was great seats.

"Look it's our boys." Stella said pointing them out.

I then someone that looked like someone I know. The guys then started. I kept my eyes on that one guy. I couldn't get a good look of him. He and the guys around him stepped forward. I finally got on good look of him. I can't believe it. I do know him.

"Oh my gosh." I said out loud.

"What is it Musa?" Flora asked.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked looking where I'm looking.

"Riven!?" I said can't believing it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Riven!?" I said can't believing it.

"Oh my gosh. It is." Stella said.

"You didn't know he was here?" Mirta asked.

I didn't have to answer. It was written all over my face. I can't believe he is here. Why won't he tell me? Why is he here? How long has he been here?

"Musa, right after this we will question him. Then you get your answers on where he has been. Okay?" Layla told me.

"Yeah. Sounds good." I told her.

Layla stayed neared me the whole time. When the whole thing was over, we headed out to find the guys or Riven. Whoever came first. I really hope it wasn't Riven. I didn't know what to say or do without them. Mostly, Jared.

"Girly, over here." We heard someone yelled. We turned to see Brandon yelling us over.

We headed over to them. Jared was standing there with them. I really hope they noticed him too. By the looks in their eyes I could tell they saw him. Sky then said,

"You him?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Let's go find him and get the answers we need. Mostly, the answers you need Musa." Lex said.

We then looked around. I then saw him. He was talking to some guys. I took a breath and walked a head. I know them all we right behind me. I didn't know what to say right away. But I know I need those answers.

"Riven?" I said.

I know he heard me. He just stood there. I know it was him now. The guys he was with were confused. I don't blame them being confused. I was confused too. I then did the one thing that needed to be done. If he thought I was just going to go away. He was wrong.

I then made him turn around. He was watching us now. Now I was facing him. It was him. I can't believe it. He is standing right in front of me and didn't seem like he cared. I then said,

"How dare? Do you even understand how much pain you put me throw? Now you stand here like it's nothing. You're an asshole."

He didn't say anything. I just wanted to cry now. This hurt the most. I then ran. I just left them all. I ran past the guys and the other Winx. I know they probably would follow me, but I needed to get away. I didn't care where I was going.

*Riven's POV*

I can't believe she is here. I thought I was never going to see her again. I am in shock right now. I know she is pissed as hell at me right now. I don't know what to do. She then ran. I let her go. I saw the others standing there. They came over to me.

"You jerk. She was worried sick about you this whole time. You have been here. Really Riven? How low can you get?" Layla said to me.

"Come on girls. Let's go find Musa. She is going to need us." Stella said to them.

They then left. Not before Stella did something, I really thought Musa was going to do. She slapped me across my face. I just let her. I deserved it. I then turned to the guys. I know we all need to talk. Maybe talking to them first can help me with talking to Musa.


	7. Chapter 7

They then left. Not before Stella did something, I really thought Musa was going to do. She slapped me across my face. I just let her. I deserved it. I then turned to the guys. I know we all need to talk. Maybe talking to them first can help me with talking to Musa.

"Hey guys." I said looking at the guys.

"Hey Riven. Is there anywhere we can talk?" Sky asked me.

"Yeah. Come on. Follow me." I told them.

They followed me. But they were not the only ones following me. My new team is following me too. I wasn't surprised they followed me too. They probably wanted to know what was going on. I didn't tell them everything. But enough for them.

"So, I know I have a lot to explain." I told them when I got to the spot.

"Yes, you do." Brandon said to me.

"So, I take it these guys are from your past and that was the one that got away." Killian said.

"Yes. Trust me that could have gone worse. I am surprised that it didn't." I told him. "So, where do I start."

"Who are these guys?" Manual asked.

"These guys are new team. This is Phoenix, Nelson, Killian, Hugo, Dante, Gabriel, and Jude. Guys, these is my old team from Red Fountain. Sky, Timmy, Brandon, Helia, Manual, Rico, and Nex. Now we got all that over with. Let's get the worse out of the away. Ask away." I told them.

"Why didn't you let anyone know where you were? We thought of the worse. Musa was worried about you. She used her whole summer looking for you or any sign of you. She was scared something bad happened to you." Sky said.

I am not surprised that he goes right to that. He was never one to go around the bush. I then sighed and said,

"Truthfully, I thought you guys didn't want to hear from me since I just stopped talking to you guys. Then I know I needed to finish my training and I didn't know if I was welcomed back to Red Fountain. So, I decided to come here."

"What about Musa?" Brandon asked me.

I didn't say anything about that all. I know they are all close to each other. They are a big family. So, I am not surprised that they were asking about her and me. But I really don't know what to say.

*Musa's POV*

I didn't know where I was heading but I know I had to get away for a bit. I stopped near a group of trees. I leaned against a tree and let the tears I was holding back out. I sledded to the ground. I then felt an arm go around my shoulder. I looked up to see the girls here.

"He is an idiot." Bloom said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I slapped him across the face." Stella told me with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh about that. I am not surprised she did that. He deserved it. I know I should be the one to do it. But it didn't feel right to do. I leaned my head on whoever shoulder was next to me. I looked over to see Layla.

"Musa, you are better then this. He needs to answer for his mistakes. Come on. Let's go face him and get the answers you deserve. It's time for you to find out the truth to the answers you have been waiting for." Layla told me.

"Also, see if the guys kicked his butt yet or not." Stella chimed in saying.

Layla then helped me up. Stella made me wait so she could help clean up my face. So, I don't look like I was balling my eyes out because of a stupid guy. After she gave me the okay and looked me over to make sure I looked good. We all headed to find the guys. They were probably with Riven asking him question.


	8. Chapter 8

Layla then helped me up. Stella made me wait so she could help clean up my face. So, I don't look like I was balling my eyes out because of a stupid guy. After she gave me the okay and looked me over to make sure I looked good. We all headed to find the guys. They were probably with Riven asking him question.

We then found the guys with Riven and some other guys. There were all sitting around a picnic table. We walked right over to them. The guys saw us coming. They came over to us and stopped us. I don't know what this was about.

"Just hear him out." Sky told us all.

I looked over to Riven. I will hear him out. Then he will hear me out. I will do that for the guys. I nodded to him. We walked right over. The girls stayed by their guys. I just stayed by Layla and Sky. They were being my archers right now.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there looking at him. He then looked at me and no one else. I could tell he was hurting a little bit. But he shouldn't be. He was the one who left and made the people who care for him worry.

"So, I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But I do want to apologies for all the pain I put you guys in. Mostly, you Musa. I know I should have reached out or something." He said.

I didn't say anything to that. I know if I do it would be all over. I would tear and I will not tear in front of him. He doesn't deserve to see that. Layla then said,

"Riven just save it. Now tell us why you haven't reach out to us or anything. Did the guys tell you that you really make us worried? Mostly, Musa."

"Yeah, the guys did tell me. Truthfully, I thought you guys didn't want to hear from me since I just stopped talking to you guys. Then I know I needed to finish my training and I didn't know if I was welcomed back to Red Fountain or Magix. So, I decided to come here. I thought you all just forgot about me." He told us.

I couldn't hold it in any more. He really thought that. How could he have thought that? I then said,

"Why wouldn't you be welcomed back? You are stupider then I thought. None of us forgot about you. We thought of the worse. Mostly me. I know what you were doing, and I know how dangerous that life can be. When I didn't hear from you, I went look for you. Did the guys tell you that? Of course not. But I did. I got into a fight with my father because of it. I haven't talk to him since. Because he thinks I am being an idiot for going after you when it looks like you didn't want me to. He was right. I am idiot for doing it."

"I truthfully thought you moved on Musa. I didn't think you would have followed me." He told.

"Are you kidding me? I am still wearing it. Meaning I haven't given up. I told you I would wait and I understood. But you must have not believed anything I said." I told him. He then saw the necklace with the promise ring he gave me years ago. I have never token it off. It was the one thing that showed him he had a chance no matter what happened. When I took it off and it was back with him it told him it was over for good.

I didn't know what else to say to him. There wasn't anything to say. I just shock my head. I just left everyone there. I was done talking. I now really need to think everything over. I know the one person who I can talk to. He needs to know he is here too.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't know what else to say to him. There wasn't anything to say. I just shock my head. I just left everyone there. I was done talking. I now really need to think everything over. I know the one person who I can talk to. He needs to know he is here too.

I went to find Jared. I was looking everywhere for him. But I couldn't find him. So, I just headed to the room I was going to stay in. I pulled out my phone and texted Jared.

 _In my room. I need to talk to you. I need a friend._

 _Be right there. Are you okay?_

 _No. But there is something I need to tell you._

 _It's about Riven. I saw him. I was looking for you. Almost to your room. We can talk then._

 _Deal._

I then heard a knock on the door. I opened to see Jared standing there. He gave me hug. I hugged him back. He came inside so we could talk. We went and sat on the couch in the room.

*Riven's POV*

I looked at the other Winxs. I didn't know what else to say. I didn't know Musa hasn't talked to her father because of me. I never wanted that for her.

"Just give her some time." Flora told me.

"I will." I said.

They then just walked away. I went over to a tree and lead against it. My guys just looked at me.

"So, that was your past, you thought never wanted to see you again." Nelson said.

"Yes." I said.

"That was the special girl you left behind. Really man? She is what we call a keeper." Phoenix told me.

"Trust me don't I know. I am beating myself up for it. I think I lost her for good this time." I admitted to them.

"Maybe not." Hugo said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You just have to give her some time. She is still wearing the necklace. So, you still have a chance." Hugo pointed out to me.

"Hugo, you sap of fool. You are genius." I said looking at him.

"Go talk to her alone. She probably headed to the guest room." Hugo said.

"Room 315." Dante said putting down his phone.

I smiled at the guys. They really got my back. Just like Sky and them. They all would probably get along great. But before I get that happening, I need to talk to Musa.

I headed to Musa's room. I really hope she is there alone. I know the girls won't let me talk to her if they are there. But I do need to talk to her alone. When I got to her room I just paused. I then took a breath and then let it out to calm my nervous. I then knocked on the door and waited.

I heard talking and then footsteps. Great, I'm not going to get talk to her alone. They won't let me. But I'm still going to try. The door opened but it wasn't Musa. It was some lower classmen from Red Fountain. What was he doing here? Am I at the wrong room?

"Is Musa here?" I asked.

"Yes. But I don't know if it's smart to be here right now." He told me.

Who does this guy think he is? He has no right to tell me what to do. I looked right at him. I was kind of trying to scare the guy. But it looks it's not working.

*Musa's POV*

Jared was taking forever at the door. If it was the others, he would just let them in. So, who was at the door? When I got into view sight it was a jealous Riven.

"What are you doing here? I don't want to talk to you." I told him.

"Please, I really want to talk to you and explain better." Riven told me.

"She said she doesn't want to talk. So, just leave her alone." Jared told Riven.

"Who are you?" Riven asked Jared.

"Jared." He answered.

"Well, Jared just stayed out of this. It has nothing to do with you. Musa, I thought you don't have a boyfriend." Riven said.

"Riven stop it right now. You have no right to be jealous. But if you really want to know he is just a friend. So, do me a favor and leave. I just need time." I told him.

He didn't say anything. But he did as say. Riven then left. I just went to the couch. I didn't have to say anything to Jared. He left so I could have some time alone.


	10. Chapter 10

He didn't say anything. But he did as say. Riven then left. I just went to the couch. I didn't have to say anything to Jared. He left so I could have some time alone.

*Riven's POV*

I did what Musa asked of me I gave her time. But how much time does she need? I haven't talked to her for weeks now. We were now heading to the next place. One good thing is that the guys were all getting along. Just like how I know it would happen.

"Riven, you and the guys will be going on the same ship as Red Fountains' number one squad." My teacher told me.

"Yes sir." I said.

I headed over to the guys and told them the same thing. We all headed over to the ship Sky and everyone was at. This is going to be something.

*Musa's POV*

I saw Riven and his squad coming towards us. I didn't say anything. I still need time. He really hurt me. But I still miss having him around. I hate myself for it.

"What do you guys want?" Stella asked them.

"Looks like we are all going to be on the same ship. Don't worry Sky, you guys can drive it." Riven told us.

"You have no say on that one Riven. But if you want to help. Be our guest. I think you came still keep up." Sky told him jokely.

"More like can you guys keep up with me." Riven said.

"We should get a move on it. We are leaving soon." Tecna said.

"Tecna's right." Timmy said.

He then gave the other ships the sigh to start packing it up. We all went on to the ship. I just went to the spot I always sat when I was my friends.

*Riven's POV*

I let the Winxs get on the ship first before we got on. When I got onto the ship it felt like old times. The girls went to sit near their guys. I saw Musa take her spot from where I use to sit. She then put her headphones on. I know she was just going to ignore me.

"Just take whatever spot is open." Sky told us.

I went to spot where I use to sit. I looked at the guys Manual I think his name was. I then said,

"Move man. Let the original do it."

Manual looked over Sky. Sky just smile and nodded. Manual then moved. I took my spot.

"It's nothing against you Manual. But we have to see if Riven still got it." Brandon said.

"Oh please. I never lost it." I told him. We then took off.

While time was going by it felt like I have never left. It's nice that it feels like this. Always that my squad and the guys can all get along.

"So, what stories can you guys tell us about Riven here?" Killian asked.

"What do you want to hear? We have many. Mostly, embarrassed ones." Stella said looking up from her magazines.

"Watch what you say pixie." I told her.

"What are you going to do? I am not a scared." She told me.

I looked over to give her a look like try me. She looked at with a challenge look. I have missed Stella.

"Oh please Riven. You know you won't do anything." Layla said looking at me.

"Embarrassing ones." Killian said.

"Well, we will tell you those another day when he's not around. Because knowing him that he will do something." Layla said.

They were telling the guys stories about our times and adventures together. I couldn't help but smiling.

"I do want to know something. Have you guys ever heard Riven sing?" Layla asked.

I then saw Musa tone into this one. Truthfully, they haven't heard me sing. I kept that one to myself. But have never stop writing songs though.

"No. He sings? Really? Riven?" Phoenix said looking at me shocked.

I heard Musa huffed about that. She shocked her head.

"Yes. He can sing. He is amazing at it. Mostly, when he is singing with Musa." Stella said.

She knows she opened her mouth then. She looked over to Musa with an apology look. She just looked away from everyone. She got up and went to the back.

Layla got up from her spot and went after her. She is still hurting from everything I did.

*Musa's POV*

I know Stella didn't mean to. But I still hate talking about anything with me and Riven. It makes me feel like my heart is breaking all over again.

"Hey. You okay?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. Just hurts still talking about me and Riven. He really hurt me Layla." I told her truthfully.

"I know. Is there anything I can do to help with that?" She asked me.

"No. You are already doing it. Thanks." I told her.

There isn't much the girls can do about it. I just must let my heart heal now. When I hear someone talk about Riven or Riven and me it just breaks again.

"Okay. Do you want me to stay with you?" She asked.

"No. I just need some time alone to breath." I tell her.

"Okay." She said leaving me alone.

I took a couple breaths to make me feel better. I then headed back to my seat. I pulled out my song book and grabbed my iPod. Just need to escape for a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

I took a couple breaths to make me feel better. I then headed back to my seat. I pulled out my song book and grabbed my iPod. Just need to escape for a bit.

Time has gone by fast. We were landing on our first plant. I looked around to see where we were. It looks like we were on Lynphea. I looked over to see Flora all happy. I am happy it was Lynphea. It is one of the most beautiful places. Maybe it will help me with my writes block.

"Just wait. Where do you ladies think you are going? We need to look proper." Stella said. She then snapped her figures and our outfit changed into something that would fit into Lynphea better.

"Always amazing Stella." Bloom said looking at the dress she was wearing.

"I know. Now we can go." Stella said.

We laughed at her. We went off the ship. We were greeted by the Queen and King. They were happy to see their daughter and Flora. They welcomed us and gave us all a tour. After the tour was over, we went to our rooms.

"Look at the view we got Musa. It is gorgeous." Layla said looking out of the balcony.

I went out and saw the gorgeous view Layla was saying. She was right. We did get a gorgeous view. I think I am going to be spending most of my time out here. I then said,

"You are right. It is gorgeous. I am definitely spending most of my time out here."

"Of course, you are. I just can't wait to see what brilliant ideas comes from it all." Layla said.

Later that day the girls all decided we should go out. There was a nice festival going on in town. Stella gave us all new dresses to wear for it. We were getting ready.

"Hey Musa. I have a question for you." Layla said when we were getting ready.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"It's about Riven. When are you going to give him a chance to forgive him?" She asked me.

"I don't know Layla. I still hurt seeing him. I know he has been doing what I asked. He has been giving me my space and time." I told her.

"Don't you think it's been long enough. I know it still hurts. You are allowed to hurt still. But what about him? I see the way he looks at you. He misses you. He knows he messed up. I can tell he is beating up himself every day for t." She told me.

"Do you think so?" I asked.

"I know so. He looks at you how he always has. Like you are his everything. You still wear the promise ring he gave you. So, that has to mean something." She said.

"I haven't token it off because I fell empty without it. So, maybe it does. I will think about. Maybe if the chance shows itself tonight, I will talk to him. But nothing else." I said.

"I think at is all he wants. Just to talk to you. Maybe just be back in your life as whatever you want him to be. Even if that is just friends." She said.

I didn't say anything back to her. I just finished getting ready. We all meet out front for everyone. The guys were all waiting there already for us.

*Riven's POV*

We are waiting for the girls to get done getting ready to head to this festival. My team was joining us. I thought this was a great time for them to get to know my old squad and the Winx.

"So, Riven are you going to take this change and try to talk to Musa?" Brandon asked me.

"I don't know. She told me she need her space and time. I know I really hurt her. But I really don't know what to do." I told him truthfully.

I didn't know what to do. Musa was my everything and I lost her. It was all my fault. I have been giving her space and time. Knowing that she is wearing the promise ring I gave her a long time ago gives me hope. But I don't know when to stop giving her space and time.

Just then I was pulled out of my thoughts when the girls finally showed up. They looked amazing. But when I finally saw Musa my mouth just dropped. She looked stunning. Just gorgeous. She took my breath away.

"Hey Riven. Might want to close your mouth before flies go in." Jude suggested to me.

"Oh, shut up." I said back to him.

"You ladies ready to go?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, we are." Stella answered him.

We all walked down to the festival. The girls were walking with their guys. I saw Musa walking behind the group alone. Looks like this was my chances. I need to take this now or I might never get the chance again. So, I slowed my pass and waited for her.


	12. Chapter 12

We all walked down to the festival. The girls were walking with their guys. I saw Musa walking behind the group alone. Looks like this was my chances. I need to take this now or I might never get the chance again. So, I slow my pass and waited for her.

"Hey." I said when I finally caught up to her.

"Hey." She said.

We walked in silences for a bit. Then I had to break it. I never really like the silence.

"So, I am just going to be blunt with you. Are you ever going to forgive me? I miss you. I know I messed up really bad, but I won't change a thing." I told her truthfully.

"I know you won't change a thing. You are not that type of guy. You always made your choice and took the conquests later." She told me.

"What about you forgiving me?" I asked again. I feel like she was just avoiding the question.

"Yes, I forgive you. But before you ask. No, we will not get back together. You last my trust. You must earn it back. We can be friends again. Nothing more." She told me.

"Deal. I will take anything. I just miss having you in my life. I will everything to earn your trust again and win your heart back." I told her.

I will do anything to win her back. She is my everything. I know I have a lot to do to make up for the biggest mistake I did. But I will do it. Starting right now.

*Musa's POV*

Riven told me he will do everything he can to fix this between us. But for right now we are only friends. I am not ready to open my heart to be heartbroken again.

We got to the festival. It was a lovely thing. There was so much to do. We all hanged out together and took pictures. We were having a great time.

Then all the couples went off on their own. I was fine with this. I never want them to feel bad about me being single and being left behind.

"Hey Musa." I heard behind me.

I turned to see Jared standing there. I was happy to see him. We have become close friends. He is like a brother to me now.

"Hey Jared." I said.

"The couples went off. Do you want to hang out?" He asked me.

"Sure. But do you mind if we let Riven join. I am trying to keep an open mind." I told him.

"Yeah. This can also be a chance for me to get to know him better." Jared said.

"Killing two birds with one stone." I said jokingly.

We then went over to where Riven was at with his team. They were playing this ring toss game.

"Please say one of you guys are kicking Riven's butt. His head doesn't need to get any bigger." I commented to them.

"They wish. I have already got two rings on a yellow one. But one more yellow or a red I can get a big prize." Riven said.

I just shook my head. I really did not know what to say to him. He then got one of the rings on a red bottle.

"Okay sir, which one from the top row?" The guy said asked Riven.

"The big blue bear." Riven answered him.

Then the guy handed Riven this big blue bear stuff animal that was half my size. Riven took it and handed it to me saying,

"This is for you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I thought it would look better with you." He said.

"Thanks, Riven." I said giving him a small smile.

The rest of the time I hanged out with Jared and Riven. We saw our friends throw out the whole time. Then when it was getting late, we headed back. I must admit. It was not a horrible time. I realize I miss having Riven around.


End file.
